


The one where the Canadian hockey robot doesn't know how to deal with feelings

by Error305_Proxy



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: James is confused, Jealous!Sid, Lazy and G bros forever, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error305_Proxy/pseuds/Error305_Proxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James knows that his captain is mad at him, he can't figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where the Canadian hockey robot doesn't know how to deal with feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by In the Room Episode 6 - The Extra Mile

            James Neal has the that inexplicable feeling that his captain is angry with him. Which, ok, he does a lot of stupid things on ice, and sometimes he gives bad advice to Sid on the bench, but he's never felt that he's been truly annoying to Sid (not like G was to him anyway), and honestly he's been good the last couple of weeks, no stupid penalties, no unsolicited advice. So he doesn't really understand why his captain treats with the bare minimum level of cordially for a Canadian.

            It's gotten to a point where he's caught Sid actively frowning at him from across the locker room several times, and he doesn't understand why. Of course, he often doesn't have too much time to ponder on this because Geno, the bastard that he is, always ends up trying to mess up his hair or wrestle with him or just generally doing annoying Geno things.

            "I don't see you picking on anyone else in the locker room," James had complained once, loudly as he was trying to fend off Geno's attempts to flatten his hair, "Go mess with somebody else."

            "Nah," Geno replied with that stupid grin on his face, "you special, lazy, line-mate."

            "But Jussi - " James was just about to complain when a distinct coughing noise caught his attention. The winger turns to see his captain shooting death glares at him and Geno.

            "Practice. Now." Sid practically growls.

            "Yeah Lazy, practice." Geno chirps, and walks out of the locker room. But not before tapping James's shin with his hockey stick, which ow, hurts like hell when you're not wearing full gear.

            Just before the Olympic break, James had wanted to say goodbye to the guys flying off to Sochi. He's pretty sad that he can't go with them, but at the same time is also a little relieved to be able to take a short vacation. When he saw Geno, Sid and Duper all in the cafeteria laughing, he had stopped himself from going forward. Sure, he wanted to wish Sid and Geno good luck, but it probably wouldn't be the best idea to tell Sid to win gold right in front of Geno, that might hurt his feelings.

            "He's always captain." James caught Geno saying just as the Russian turned to his captain, "Why you? You too young."

            "I don't know," Sid said, his cap pulled down low covering most of his face. Even then, James can tell that Sid has that pleased l he has whenever he pulls off a spectacular goal but does his whole aw-shucks-it's-no-big-deal-I'm-just-a-Canadian-kid-playing-hockey thing. He avoids looking at Geno the same way he avoids looking at the cameras whenever there's a crew following them.

            Then Geno is walking towards him and James greets him with a shoulder bump, and James can feel the smile sliding off of Sid's face as the captain also turns to look towards them. James raises one hand weakly and offer a meek wave, but Sid just turns around to talk to Duper some more.

            James catches Sid later in the equipment room working on prepping his hockey sticks. James takes a step into the already crowded room (they've got the In the Room camera crew in there and it's not a big room), because he's already said wish the two Fins good luck (not before giving Olli a nuggie and getting the stink eye from Jussi), said goodbye to Kuni as well as coach and Brooksy (he's going to see Paulie at home later so not really worried about him).  

            Sid has that look on intense concentration on his face as he's cutting his sticks. James doesn't know if the captain is ignoring him or simply does not know he's here because all his attention is focused on the sticks on the table.

            "Do you want me to help? I'll cut a few if you want me to." James asks tentatively.

            "That's alright." Sid says without looking away from what he's doing. If James has ever heard a dismissal, this was it.

            "Oh." He says, and he can't help that he sounds slightly disappointed even though he knows (everybody on the team knows, probably everybody in the NHL and everybody who watches hockey knows) that Sid doesn't like people touching his hockey stick. Ever.

            James turns and walk out of the room, and pause at the door for a moment. The camera crew is standing in the door blocking his sight, but he can make out Sid looking at his sticks intently as they're lined up against the way.

            "That's not bad." James barely makes out the words Sid says, "That's not bad at all."

            By the time James makes his way back to the locker room to grab his stuff and leave, Geno is the only one left, sitting on the bench and shifting through his stuff.

            "Lazy," Geno looks up briefly and gives a look that means he's about to start complaining, "Look, I have no flag, Russia not send."

            "What?" James frowns, trying to understand where the conversation is going (or coming from).

            "Flag, look." Geno points to his black canvas bag, then to Sid's right next to his legs, which has the Canadian hockey team logo sewn to the side. "Russia not send."

            "They'll probably have them for you in Sochi." James replies half-heartedly, and something in his voice must be off, because Geno is now looking at him like he's a particularly tough play the Russian is trying to understand.

            "What's wrong, Lazy?" Geno asks, putting pushing aside three pairs of scissors (James takes a moment to ponder why there are three pairs on the bench but decides it's better to not think about it). "Sad I leave you?"

            "Sad you're not gone for longer." James chirps back automatically, then adds hesitantly, "Do you….do you ever get the feeling that somebody is mad at you for no reason?"

            "Nobody ever mad at me." Geno says, but looks completely serious, "Who mad?"

            "Nothing, it's fine." James shrugs, and scratches his head, "Hey, good luck in Sochi, eh?"

            "Lazy, who mad?" Geno asks patiently. He has that tone and James knows he's not going anywhere without finding out the answer.

            "I think…" James sighs and looks at the floor, "Look, I could be completely crazy here, but I think Sid is mad at me."

            "Sid not mad." Geno shakes his head, the reply almost automatic, "Sid never mad at teammate."

            "Yeah well, it feels like he's pretty mad." James shrugs, "Look it's fine, I don't want to mess with his game before he goes to Sochi, so I'll talk to him when he comes back."

            "Sid not mad." Geno repeats as James is walking out of the locker room.

 

            "Sid, you mad at Lazy?" Geno is sitting in the locker room when Sid walks in to pick up his things before leaving Consol.

            "I…what?" Sid stops in the middle of the room, looking a flabbergasted, "What?"

            "Lazy say you mad at him," Geno remains sitting where he is, but his stare is focused fiercely on his captain, "What he do?"

            "He didn't… he didn't do anything." Sid says with a frown, "I'm not mad at him. He's a valuable player for the team and we have great chemistry."

            "Sid treat me like media?" Geno raises one eyebrow, he may not be fluent in English but he's been with the Penguins for long enough that he knows the captain's media voice well.

            "No I just…" Sid trails off and looks as stressed as he gets when fans ask him for pictures and stand way too close, "I don't know what you're talking about."

            "Why you lie to me Sid?" Geno stands up and walks towards Sid. "You not trust?"

            "No, no I trust you, G, of course I do." Sid looks up with wide eyes just as Geno stops one step away from him.

            "Look, I'm - " Sid starts and then stops himself, he looks at Geno with a pained expression and then huffs out a breath, "I know you and James has great chemistry on ice, and off. And I know you really like him, so I can see why you feel protective of him. I just … it'll be fine, I'm not…I'm not mad at him."

            "Not want to know for him, Sid," Geno rolls his eyes and smiles indulgently, "Want to know what he did make you mad, so I beat him for you when I back."

            "I don't…" Sid flounders for a moment, "Don’t beat him. We need him."

            "Why you mad, Sid?" Geno asks again, leaning slightly towards Sid the same way he always does when they stand close.

            "I'm not mad at him," Sid finally says after a moment of silence, his shoulders sagging a little as if in defeat, "I just, I'm mad at myself and I think some of it might have come off as me being mad at him, but I'm not. I'm really not."

            "Why mad at self? Because Rangers?" Geno frowns, "Not your fault Sid."

            "No I know, that's not why." Sid shrugs and looks at the carpet with the Penguins logo under his feet, "I just get really annoyed every time I see you two and I don't know why… but I'm the captain so I shouldn't be feeling like this towards a teammate."

            "Feel like … annoyed?" Geno frowns and shakes his head, "Is ok, I annoyed at Lazy all the time."

            "No, not that." Sid looks up, and he's got the look of grim determination when he's asked to take the deciding shot in a shoot-out. "I shouldn't feel like I'm the only person who has any business making you laugh."

            Sid looks away immediately after he says this, and stuffs his hands as far into his pockets as they can go. He haunches his shoulders and bites his bottom lip, determined not to say another word.

            "You stupid, Sid." Sid hears Geno say, and he can't help but look up at the Russian.

            But only for a moment, because Sid has to close his eyes once Geno is kissing him. All of a sudden Geno's hands are in his hair and they're kissing and Sid can't quite believe he is kissing Geno in the Penguins locker room.

            "Stupid." Geno whispers when they break away for air, their foreheads touching (breathing is overrated, if you ask Sid).

            "You said he's special." Sid knows he's borderline whining now, but Geno is holding him and their breathes are mingling and he's got his eyes closed so he's allowed to be unreasonable if he wants.

            "He line-mate special." Geno says, pausing for another kiss, "You Sid. You most special."

            "Okay." Sid grins. He can handle James Neal being special to Geno if he's most special.

 

 


End file.
